Ciel Phantomhive! you are now a host!
by kiroigenaya
Summary: I might redo this story someday. infact I WILL if I can think of a good plot. but until then,this story is abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

prologue.

"Nonsense!" Said Ciel Phantomhive as he strode through his mansion towards his bedroom, and, he hoped, away from the annoying blonde girl clinging to his left leg. "Oh please Ciel! Please please P-L-E-A-S-E!" she begged as Ciel tried and failed to pry her off his leg. a man apeared behind her,"Lady Elizabeth, could you please let go of the young master's leg?" he said as he helped her up, but also put his hand on ciel's shoulder so he couldn't get away. "Now, what is all this about?" asked the butler,"Sebastian! let go!" said Ciel as he tryed to get out of his butler's grip,"my father said I have to go to a school for rich children, and I want Ciel to go with me, but Ciel doesn't want to go with me!" said Elizabeth. "hmm, I see no reason why he shouldn't go with you" said Sebastian. "Yay!" she said as she skipped off to prepare to leave. "But I dont want to go to a rich children's school! I'm very busy!" protested Ciel, "Do not worry master, I'm sure you and Lady Elizabeth will have a great time at school," said Sebastian. Ciel was about to protest further, but sebastian's eyes switched from their normal red to demon purple, making Ciel gulp, "Fine, you win". Then Lizzy apeared beside Ciel with a suitcase full of stuff. "I'm ready to go!" she said happily, "hey Lizzy? whats the name of this school?" asked Ciel,"its called Ouran Academy!" said Lizzy happily. 


	2. Chapter 2

part 1.

"What do you mean Lizzy cant come!" shouted Ciel angrily,"she was the one who said I should come with her!" he said,"I understand that,but she has a cold and is not alowed to come",said Sebastian,so why do I still have to go?" protested Ciel,"because I think it is a good idea for you to take a break from work,besides,I think it would be a good idea for us to get away from the servants for a time" said Sebastian,"now,come along young master,ouran accademy awaits you're arival." Ciel scoffed angrily.

as Ciel walked towards the school,he felt a sence of dread fall over him like a cloud of fog,something was going to happen at this school,he just knew it. when he was inside he wasnt surprised to find the inside just as stunning as the outside,when he got to his room,he found the boy's school uniform on his bed,the one that costs about,if not more than,6,000 yen. "I guess I have no choice now" he said as he changed clothes,all the while killing Sebastian over and over again in his mind,the demon had said he didnt want to distract him from his school work,and so would work in the school,but that meant he would not be his able to work as Ciel's butler. when Ciel got to his first class,the teacher was waiting outside the classroom,"ah,there you are" he said,then he and Ciel entered the room,"class",said the teacher,"this is Ciel Phantomhive,he's going to be here awhile",at Ciel's deadly glare the teatcher changed that to "this is the earl Phantomhive,he will be joining us for the time being",that made some of the kids laugh,as Ciel looked around the room,he realized he was the youngest one there,and that the second youngest was a brown haired kid at least a year older than him. thats just perfect,he thought annoyed. as he took a seat at the back of the room,he saw a pair of peculiar red headed boys staring at him with evil grins on their matching faces,he glared at them in return,they snickered and turned back to the class,leaving him even more annoyed than before,this was just perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3

part 2.

as Ciel was doing his homework in the library,Sebastian walked over,he was wearing a dark brown suit with a black tie and glasses,Ciel almost didnt recognize him,other than the fact that he wasnt wearing gloves,so Ciel was able to see his black nails and the sign of their contract on his hand. "good day,are you enjoying school?" asked Sebastian in a very teacheristic (and annoying)voice as he sat beside Ciel,"no,I am not!" hissed Ciel angrily,"are you having trouble?" asked Sebastian as he took Ciel's work and looked it over,"my,my,its hard to beleive you'd have any trouble with these simple questions,so what are you having trouble with?" he asked as Ciel grabbed his homework back,"I'm not having trouble with my homework! I just dont want to be here!" Ciel nearly yelled as he strode out of the library. idiot,why would I be having trouble with homework,its not like I'm stupid,the problem is that I have to come to this annoying school in the first place! Ciel thought to himself as he was wandering through the school in anger,not realy thinking about where he was going. when Ciel stopped walking,he looked up to see he was hopelessly lost. perfect,first I get shipped off to a school I dont like,then I get lost in it! he thought as he looked for the way back to the library. as Ciel turned a corner,he collided with a brown haired boy running the other way,he recognized him as the brown haired kid in his class,"ow,what happened?" said the boy as he got off the floor,then seeing Ciel sitting on his but in the hallway,he held out his hand to Ciel,"sorry for bumping into you" he said as he helped Ciel up,"hmph,why were you running anyway?" asked Ciel,"oh,I was just on my way to..." he broke off as a look of horror apeared on his face,"I am soooo late!" he said as he raced off the way Ciel had come,"hey! you didnt anser my question!" called Ciel as he followed the boy to a room he must have passed while he was angry,as the boy opened the door, rose petals blew out from inside,then when the roses stopped Ciel saw six boys dressed as butlers,the one in the middle was blonde,the two next to him were the red heads he had seen in his class,the one on the other side of the blonde was a black haired boy with glasses,and beside him was a big black haired boy with a honey blonde haired boy who looked like a grade schooler holding a pink rabbit toy. as the brown haired boy rushed in,Ciel hid behind the door before they saw him,these kids were trouble,he just new it. then the blonde boy stood up,"Haruhi! you're late again! that'll cost you another two hundred yen!",making the brown haired boy (Haruhi)almost faint. "sorry Tamaki sempai,I ran into someone on the way,he said as he looked back at Ciel,who was still hiding. "oh? who did you run into?" asked the boy with glasses,I dont know,I think I've seen him before,but I cant remember,said the brown haired boy. then all of a sudden,two pairs of arms wrapped around Ciels arms and dragged him into the room,"let me go!" yelled Ciel as he struggled in the twin's grasp,"hey boss!" said one of the twin red heads,"look what we found!" the other one finnished,the boy named Tamaki came over to see the protesting boy the two had captured. the brown haired boy,Haruhi,saw Ciel being held by the twins,"oh,thats the boy I ran into" he said as he walked over. "he was looking in through the door,we thought he'd like to meet everyone",said both of the twins at the same time,both with smirks on their faces. "ok then!" said Tamaki happily as he pointed to himself,"I'm Tamaki Suoh,the princely type,this is Kyoya Otori,the cool type,thats Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka,our boy lolita and the strong,silent type,we just call them Honey and Mori for short,and you've already met Haruhi Fujioka,the natural type,and the Hitachiin twins,Hikaru and kaoru,the twin devil types" said Tamaki as he pointed to all but the twins,(Ciel figured that was because he couldnt tell the two twins apart)"and this is the ouran accademy host club!" he finnished with a large smile. 


	4. SORRY!

to basicaly everyone,I have to give a HUGE apology. you see,my computer got a virus and had to be shut down for about a month,and now when I FINALLY got it back,all my storys are replaced with GIBERISH!

and so,I will not be able to write anymore on my stories for an unspecified amount of time,and I sincerely apologize.

signed kirroigenaya.


End file.
